This invention relates to a catalytic process for preparing fluorine-containing carbonyl compounds from certain fluorinated ethers.
Knunyants, et al., Isvestiya Akademii Nauk SSSR, Seriya Khimicheskaya No. 8, pages 1389 to 1393, August, 1963, discloses the reaction of AlCl.sub.3 with the fluorinated ethyl ether (CF.sub.3).sub.2 CHCF.sub.2 OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 to form (CF.sub.3).sub.2 CHCOF in 24% yield;
British Pat. No. 1,143,930 discloses the CaCl.sub.2 catalyzed preparation of acid fluorides from ethers having a fluorine atom and a bromine atom on the carbon next to the ether oxygen;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,740 discloses preparation of methyl and ethyl difluoro(fluoroformyl)acetates by reacting the corresponding alkoxytetrafluoropropionates with SO.sub.3 ;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,731 and Japanese Application No. J53/040708 disclose alcoholysis of a lactone and a diacyl fluoride, respectively, to prepare the compounds ROOC--(CF.sub.2).sub.n-1 COF and ROOC--A--COF;
England et al. J. Fluorine Chem., 3, 69, 1973, disclose the reaction: EQU CF.sub.3 CFHCF.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 +SO.sub.3 .fwdarw.CF.sub.3 CFHCOF+CH.sub.3 OSO.sub.2 F;
Lovelace et al., in "Aliphatic Fluorine Compounds," Reinhold, pages 2 and 7 to 10 (1958), have disclosed SbF.sub.5, SbCl.sub.5, SbF.sub.3, SbF.sub.3 Cl.sub.2, SbF.sub.2 Cl.sub.3, mixtures of HF and SbF.sub.5, SbCl.sub.5 or SbF.sub.3 Cl.sub.2, mixtures of SbF.sub.3 and SbCl.sub.5 or SbF.sub.3 Cl.sub.2, and TiF.sub.4 as catalysts for fluorinating organic compounds;
Olah et al., in Advances In Fluorine Chemistry, 7, 69 (1973) have disclosed using HSbF.sub.6 in the protonation of olefins;
Krespan et al., in Fluorine Chemistry Reviews, 1, 147 (1967) have disclosed SbF.sub.5 as a catalyst in the formation of hexafluoroacetone from hexafluoropropene oxide;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,761 discloses TaF.sub.5 and NbF.sub.5, in combination with HF, as isomerization catalysts;
Generally known in the art are SbCl.sub.5, AlCl.sub.3, TiCl.sub.4 and SnCl.sub.4 as Lewis acid catalysts for acylation reactions.